Antídoto do Amor
by Vivianny H. Granger
Summary: As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. Lilian sempre pareceu odiar Tiago Potter, mas ele mal sabia que isso era apenas uma forma de se proteger de possíveis decepções


Antídoto do Amor

_**Capítulo 1 – Adolescentes**_

Ela adorava a neve. Os jardins, bem como o resto da escola, estavam parecendo um imenso tapete branco, que quase podia cegá-la. Era reconfortante e tranqüilizante ver os flocos cobrirem tudo, e o processo trazia-lhe uma certa paz, diante de tudo o que estivera acontecendo ultimamente. Lilian observava a Floresta pela janela do Salão Comunal, até que isso pudesse cansá-la, o que decerto não aconteceria tão logo. Pensou que talvez fosse uma idéia melhor descer e apreciar o frio.

Virou-se, culpada, para sua amiga Mischa Rodstaff, que terminava um dever. Lilian explicou que queria andar um pouco para pensar e, como sempre, Mischa entendeu perfeitamente, não ligando para o fato de ficar sozinha.

Porém, a desagradável surpresa veio quando Lilian saía do Salão Comunal, encontrando Tiago e Sirius, que vinham na direção contrária. Todos conheciam-nos, os dois garotos mais bonitos e populares da escola, no entanto Lilian parecia ser a única que os enxergava além do rostinho bonito: ela via toda a arrogância que jorrava dos dois, e esse era apenas um dos motivos de seu repúdio pelo grupinho deles. As outras meninas no entanto, exceto por Mischa e Cameron Vanmount, caíam aos pés de ambos, se assim o quisessem. O típico comportamento que Lilian negava-se a Ter. Eles estavam se aproximando mais a cada segundo.

- Ah, não.

Ela achava que Tiago iria provocá-la ou então dizer algo indiscreto, mas ele apenas olhou-a. E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, fora mais estranho do que se ele tivesse praticado uma das opções anteriores. Fora levemente perturbador porque Tiago parecia saber exatamente como encará-la de forma congelante.

Lilian desviou os olhos, decidida a ignorá-lo, como sempre fizera. Ele fizera isso na esperança de intimidá-la, com toda certeza, entretanto ela não era do tipo que se era fácil de amedrontar.

Não seria Tiago Potter quem mudaria isso.

Inventando uma desculpa qualquer, Tiago deixou Sirius no dormitório e desceu as escadas apressado, querendo ainda alcançar Lilian. Sabia que seria besteira fazê-lo, porque ela iria enxotá-lo e xingá-lo, porém somente o sentimento que tomava-o quando ele a via nervosa fazia valer a pena. O modo como os cabelos vermelhos dela balançavam, o jeito como ela olhava-o raivosamente, o seu rosto com uma expressão bastante decidida – era tudo bom demais, mesmo que ele não pudesse apreciar isso integralmente.

Tiago perguntou de Lupin, que estava estudando no Salão Comunal, se ele sabia de algo, todavia ele respondeu negativamente, ainda concentrado no que lia.

Tiago jogou-se numa poltrona, olhando a lareira e tentando tirar Lilian da cabeça. Mesmo que ele tivesse seguido-a Lilian daria um jeito de afastá-lo de onde quer que fosse, sem ao menos ligar para nada.

"Ela sempre faz isso. Simplesmente não se importa."

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma coruja insistente que tentava entrar pela janela. Mesmo com toda a barulheira dos alunos, a coruja parecia se sobrepôr com suas bicadas de som metálico. Ele foi até lá, abrindo a janela e esperando que esta procurasse seu destinatário.

A coruja pousou no seu ombro e Tiago despredeu o pergaminho anexado à sua pata.

_Amo-te mais que tudo na minha vida, Tiago Potter. E odeio-me por amar-te._

Era somente isto? Tiago tentou encontrar uma assinatura no verso, mas não havia nada e a coruja havia ido embora, de modo que ele não poderia reconhecer quem era sua dona. Seria um trote, essa carta? Pensando bem, talvez não. Algumas meninas tinham o costume de declarar-se para ele em cartas apaixonadas, sem assinaturas.

O que era surpreendente, na verdade, era a frase "odeio-me por amar-te". Seria tão ruim assim gostar dele?

Tiago bufou, amassando a carta e abrindo a janela novamente, pronto para jogar a carta, quando avistou lindos cabelos ruivos, lá embaixo. Só podia ser Lilian, porque suas madeixas eram inconfundíveis para ele. Tiago pôs a carta no bolso, correndo Salão a fora, fazendo uma anotação mental que deveria jogar o pergaminho mais tarde.

O vento estava rugindo em seus ouvidos, contudo era como se fosse apenas uma nova melodia desafinada e, apesar de tudo, boa, para ela. Ela estava olhando para os próprios pés, andando pelos jardins, observando seu sapato afundar-se na camada fina e gelada que a cercava. Os braços estavam cruzados, tentando inutilmente afastar o frio conseqüente, e seus dentes estavam quase batendo. A respiração vinha com dificuldade por causa do denso ar que provinha da Floresta e do clima nada favorável.

Lilian andou pela escola, sem lembrar-se que podia ser apanhada por algum professor. Além disso, havia o risco de Lilian perder-se, caso a nevasca se tornasse mais forte – que era o que estava acontecendo.

No entanto, ela não sentia a mínima vontade de voltar ao castelo. Na verdade, Lilian queria mesmo era ficar ali, e parar no tempo. Ela não podia admitir-se por que, mas apenas não queria voltar... à tudo.

Lilian suspirou, aspirando gelo, e depois de muito tempo resolveu retornar à escola. As paredes quentinhas de Hogwarts foram quase como um choque, e se não estivesse enganada, sabia que as garotas depois ficariam precoupadas, interrogando-a para saber se ela estava realmente bem ou se havia pego um resfriado.

"Como se eu fosse algum tipo de criança."

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Lilian esbarrou em alguém que, mesmo num final de semana merecido de folgas, parecia levar toda a biblioteca debaixo dos braços. Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando duas orbes negras e iradas.

- Olhe por onde anda, Evans.

Vendo-o juntar seus livros pelo chão, Lilian sentiu-se sem graça. Ela soube dia desses que Severo Snape gostava dela e, justamento por isso, tratava-a da pior forma possível. Ele era tão do contra, na opinião dela. A pior sensação era, verdadeiramente, não saber o que fazer diante dele.

- Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. – continuou ele, secamente, erguendo-se para ir embora.

O impulso falou mais alto. Lilian estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Snape por entre a capa negra firmemente.

- Espere um pouco.

Snape engoliu, temendo pelo que ela fosse fazer. Lilian soltou-o, e Snape não se afastou.

- Me... Me desculpe. – ela mirou o chão. Nunca, desde que chegarara a Hogwarts, havia se imaginado desculpando-se frente a Snape. – Eu só queria saber se---

- Eu estou bem. – interrompeu ele, desconfortável com algo que ele não podia dizer o que era.

- É que... Eu só queria falar que---

Snape levantou a mão.

- Não continue com isso.

Lilian piscou. Snape sabia do que ela ia falar? Nem Lilian sabia como prosseguir, então como ele poderia? Mas antes que Lilian pudesse saber a resposta, no minuro seguinte Snape, ignorando-a, tirou sua varinha e tomou a frente, proferindo algum feitiço que deveria pegar alguém às costas de Lilian. Ela virou-se para olhar quem estava sendo atingido e viu Tiago desviar com perfeição.

- Faça melhor que isso, Ranhoso. – zombou.

Lilian quase praguejou-o. Tiago estava pronto para enfeitiçar Snape também, mas ela intrometeu-se.

- Abaixe sua varinha, Potter. – disse, pegando a sua própria.

Tiago levantou a sobrancelha, duvidando por um instante que ela fosse fazer algo. Todavia, o aperto de Lilian sobre o objeto só aumentou.

- Vai mesmo querer me azarar?

A ruiva estreitou os olhos. Por que ele tinha que usar aquele tom desafiador que ela tanto---

- E se eu for?

- Você não iria fazer isso por causa dele, iria?

Snape parecia meramente radiante pela constatação. Ele lançou um olhar triunfante a Tiago, que preferiu fingir não Ter visto, guardando sua varinha e esperando por uma resposta de Lilian que não vinha. Isso quase deixou-o assustado.

- Talvez. – foi o que ela falou.

- E por quê?

Ambos, Tiago e Snape, estavam interessados na resposta, mas Lilian precisava sair pela tangente.

Seja o que for, não é da sua conta. Agora vá embora, Potter, e nos deixe sozinhos.

Tiago fuzilou Snape com os olhos, retornando-os a Lilian enquanto virava-se para ir embora. Quando sua sombra não podia mais ser vista, Lilian voltou-se para Snape.

- Eu só gostaria de---

- Não. – cortou ele, friamente – Você não precisa confirmar isso. – Lilian sabia que ele referia-se à ela e quase perguntou-se se Snape era telepático – Quer que eu me humilhe, Evans? Vá inflar seu ego com qualquer outro idiota que goste o bastante de você para isso.

Lilian encarou-o indignada, arrependendo-se de imediato por Ter tentando conversar normalmente com ele. Snape nunca iria mudar esse seu comportamento desprezível e talvez ela ainda não tivesse dado-se conta disso.

- Esse idiota, por um acaso, seria você?

Severo, que já virava-se para ir, parou e suspirou, apesar de temer que algum sonserino o visse com Lilian. Ele olhou para os seus livros, ainda de costas, e respondeu baixinho, sabendo que ela estava ouvindo:

- Quem sabe.

E foi embora rapidamente, nem atrevendo-se a virar-se para ver a reação da garota.

Tiago viu Lilian chegar ao Salão Principal para o jantar atordoada. Ela cochichava com suas amigas ininteruptamente e, vez ou outra, Janice Young soltava risadinhas, olhando furtivamente para a mesa da Sonserina por cima do ombro.

- Então, - sussurrou Pedro – vamos dar uma voltinha, essa noite?

Lupin havia ido mais cedo à enfermaria, porque hoje seria noite de transformação. Os outros garotos ainda não haviam planejado exatamente a que horas iriam para a Casa dos Gritos, e Sirius pareceu lembrar-se disso.

- Não vai dar. – disse cautelosamente – Eu já tenho... outra coisa para fazer.

Tiago e Pedro entreolharam-se, rindo maliciosamente. Tiago foi quem perguntou:

- Quem é a vítima dessa vez? – ele apontou para o grupinho de meninas da qual Lilian fazia parte – Young?

Sirius enrugou a testa.

- Não. Eu nem sabia que ela---

- E quem é?

Sirius, que fora interrompido, fechou a boca e engoliu, voltando-se à sua comida.

- Não é ninguém. – disse, meio que distraidamente.

'Ninguém' provavelmente não seria, e era estranho também que Sirius não dissesse a eles quem era a garota. Não que ele espalhasse para todos, porém ele geralmente contava sobre ela, principalmente se os planos com a menina coincidissem com algo entre os Marotos.

Tiago e Pedro resolveram não insistir, voltando a conversar entre si, combinando o horário em que voltariam ao esconderijo em Hogsmeade.

Lilian não conseguia dormir, e ela estava ficando assustada. Isso geralmente acontecia, sim, porém ela teria um tipo de teste dissertativo em Poções no dia seguinte, e Lilian precisava descansar bastante para Ter certeza que teria um bom desempenho na matéria. Valeria boa parte de sua nota e Lilian não podia esquecer-se disso. Ela precisava dormir.

Quando percebeu que não pregaria os olhos tão cedo, ela cuidadosamente deixou a cama, cobrindo-se com seu robe logo depois. Desceu as escadas quase silenciosamente, não querendo encontrar ninguém indesejado. E 'ninguém indesejado' era, logicamente, Tiago Potter. Parecia que toda vez que ela não queria cruzar com ele, isso acabava acontecendo. Porém o Salão Comunal estava vazio, apesar da lareira continuar acesa. Agradeceu. Lilian deixou as dependências grifinórias e não sabia para onde estava indo porque seus pés – que agora pareciam Ter adquirido vontade própria – estavam levando-a a corredores desconhecidos e inexplorados. Lilian também estava incrivelmente sem medo de ser pega pelo zelador escolar.

Ela estivera observando as paredes e o chão, sem nenhum motivo especial para tanto. Entretanto, quando levantou os olhos, viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Sirius andava de lá para cá, parecendo irritado, julgando-se pelo modo como ele olhava seu relógio, de cinco em cinco segundos. Ele enfim encostou-se na parede e Lilian apertou os olhos, pensando que talvez estivesse tendo algum tipo de ilusão de óptica. O que diabos ele estaria fazendo acordado à essa hora, fora da cama? Uma vozinha na sua cabeça perguntou a mesma coisa para ela.

"Eu estou com insônia. É totalmente diferente, porque Black não é nada confiável", justificou para si.

Mas quando a sonserina Bellatriz Black apareceu do outro lado do corredor ela teve certeza que sua visão estava perfeitamente normal. Questionamentos estavam emergindo à mente de Lilian, porém, antes que ela pudesse arranjar uma resposta para todas, viu que Bellatriz estava se aproximando de Sirius. Ele disse algo a ela, embora Bellatriz não estivesse dando a mínima; no segundo seguinte eles estavam beijando-se.

Lilian levou uma mão à boca entreaberta. Ela não tinha conhecimento desse 'casinho de primos', mas como o encontro estava sendo àquela hora, naquele lugar tão escondido, ela achou que ninguém deveria saber disso.

Ela não podia continuar vendo os dois se amassando. Já era constrangedor demais pelo fato de serem parentes, ainda mais de Casas diferentes e rivais. Lilian, dizendo a si mesma que não contaria nada sobre isso a ninguém, tentou retornar pelo caminho inicial; contudo antes que pudesse mexer-se algo meteu-se entre suas pernas e ela quase caiu no meio do corredor. Apesar disso, apenas encostou-se demais na armadura, fazendo parte dela cair. Com o estrondo, ela meramente viu-os separar-se, procurando por algo ao redor.

Lilian percebeu que o poltergeist que estivera ali, silencioso, havia ido embora depois de aprontar com ela. Ela meio que se escondeu na base da armadura, ou do que ainda havia sobrado dela, e rezou para que nenhum dos dois a visse. Quando notou que eles estavam indo embora, assustados com a hipótese de que alguém os tivesse pego, Lilian levantou-se e correu em direção ao seu dormitório, novamente.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo chão de pedra gélida que cercava as masmorras sonserinas, mas não se importava que ouvissem-nos. Deveria, mas não se importava. Todas as vezes que ela ia em direção ao seu esconderijo, momentâneos flashbacks passavam pelos seus olhos. Não sabiam como haviam chegado àquilo, ela e ele, que sempre conviveram tão proximamente. O risco e o perigo de serem apanhados tornava tudo melhor.

_Era tarde, e praticamente todos dormiam no Largo. Porém, ela continuava acordada, andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente, esperando que ele aparecesse---_

_A porta rangeu._

_- Demorei? – perguntou casualmente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros depois de fechar a porta._

_- Muito. – respondeu ela ansiosamente, enquanto ele se aproximava..._

A garota nunca deixara de reparar nele fisicamente – e isso seria impossível, de todo modo –; já havia tido alguns tipos de fantasias com ele mas não havia se imaginado numa situação daquela. O primeiro beijo que deram fora bastante infantil, no entanto as coisas foram evoluindo, os encontros tornando-se mais feqüentes e ousados.

_Ela estava deitada de bruços em sua cama, escrevendo em seu diário na tarde quente de Agosto._

_- Quer dizer então que você não sabe beijar, eh? – zombou Sirius, lendo por cima dos ombros de Bellatriz._

_Bellatriz fechou o diário com violência, rolando sobre as costas e olhando-o com raiva._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo dentro do meu quarto? – quase gritou ela, a despeito da proximidade de ambos._

_Sirius sorriu safadamente, de um modo que era bastante atraente._

_Ensinando a você certas coisas.... – disse, aproveitando-se que Bellatriz estava deitada e indo em diração à sua boca._

Narcisa reprovava o comportamento da irmã, porém não podia fazer muito para evitar os acontecimentos e também não contava à ninguém o que se passava, para total felicidade dela.

_- E se a mãe descobre? – perguntou Narcisa com a voz tremendo, ao pegar Bellatriz e Sirius se beijando, certa vez._

_Ela estava certa, afinal de contas. A mãe de Bellatriz nunca aceitaria nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre os dois, mesmo sendo normal que primos o tivessem. Vendo a cara de culpados de ambos, Narcisa suspirou pesadamente._

_- Mas não se preocupe. – adicionou – Eu não vou contar nada a ela, nem a ninguém._

A voz de Narcisa ainda ecoava em sua mente (_Esteja aqui antes das onze e meia!_), entretanto Bellatriz preferia não ouvir. Ultimamente ela sempre chegava às masmorras em cima da hora, quase sendo pega por Lúcio uma das vezes, que demorou a acreditar na história que ela havia inventado.

Ela afastou o pensamento ao ver Sirius encostado na parede de um corredor muito mal-iluminado que eles usavam para se encontrar, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecendo um pouco irritado. Ele virou-se e veio até ela, a capa negra voando aos seus pés e uma fina luzinha contornando sua silhueta.

- Você está atrasada. – disse Sirius, com firmeza.

Bellatriz alcançou-o, jogando seus braços ao redor da gola de seu sobretudo e lançando a ele um olhar que fazia-o derreter.

- Não importa. – falou, trazendo-o para perto – Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Eu poderia não estar. – replicou, passando suas mãos por sua cintura hesitantemente.

Bellatriz sorriu, subindo nos pés.

- Cale a boca, Sirius. – sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo.

Sirius empurrou Bellatriz para a parede mais próxima, procurando sua língua com voracidade, o que deixava-a extática. Lógico, eles conheciam bem os corpos um dos outro, portanto Sirius sabia exatamente onde tocá-la para fazê-la enlouquecer. Bellatriz cantarolou dentro dele, entretanto eles pararam rapidamente ao ouvir parte de uma armadura próxima caindo com um ruído estridente.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Bellatriz, temerosa, olhando em torno.

Sirius tentou passar segurança ao dizer:

- Não sei. – ele olhou Bellatriz – Eu acho melhor nós irmos embora, pode Ter sido alguém. – ela assentiu – Mais tarde a gente se encontra. – falou, afastando-se e voltando com cautela para o Salão Comunal.

Lilian ainda estava arfando pela corrida quando Sirius entrou no Salão Comunal silenciosamente. Para evitar questionamentos ou desconfiaça por parte de Sirius (se é que ele viria imediatamente para cá), ela fingiu estar dormindo no sofá. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia visto, ainda, e perguntava-se se não havia confundido os dois.

"Impossível."

Sim, era impossível. As características dos Black eram claras, e o porte físico de Sirius mais inconfundível ainda. O rosto de Bellatriz, embora na escuridão, era o mesmo, com seus grandes cílios negros e com seu enorme cabelo que emoldurava seu rosto firme. Lilian (feliz ou infelizmente) não havia se perturbado quanto a isso.

Ela quase pulou de susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro cutucá-la levemente.

- Ei, Evans, acorde.

"Que grande cínico."

Lilian fez sua melhor cara de recém-acordada, tentando parecer convincente e fingiu estar surpresa por ver Sirius no Salão.

- Você estava dormindo no sofá. – disse ele, olhando-a, como se quisesse confirmar o que havia acabado de falar.

Ela sentou-se, ajeitando os cabelos, que estavam bagunçados como parte de seu teatrinho, e olhou-o.

- Ah. – fez Lilian, parecendo frustrada com sucesso – Isso anda acontecendo muito ultimamente. É por causa daquela droga de teste dissertativo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, mostrando que havia compreendido. Ele encarou-a por um momento, quase que esperando que Lilian dissesse algo. Quando ela não o fez ele levantou-se, olhou-a mais uma vez e foi embora, murmurando um "Boa noite". Lilian retribuiu, esperando até que ele estivesse longe para não ouvir seu resmungo.

- Safado.

O Domingo estava sendo bastante agitado para boa parte do castelo. A maior parte dos alunos iria, como de praxe, passar as férias de Natal em casa porém Tiago estava pensando seriamente em ficar na escola, desta vez. Ele sabia que provavelmente Lilian ficaria em Hogwarts e com o local quase deserto ele poderia se aproximar dela. Era uma chance, não? Para falar a verdade, deveria Ter soado um pouco mais animador, mas Tiago sabia que se tivesse alguns minutinhos a sós com Lilian, dentre os quais ele tentaria Ter uma conversa civilizada pelo menos uma vez com ela, talvez pudesse fazê-la mudar de opinião quanto a ele.

No dormitório, Tiago observava Sirius, Remo e Pedro ajeitarem os últimos detalhes antes do embarque. Sirius, muito a contragosto, ele achava, iria voltar para o Largo Grimmauld, Pedro e Lupin iam passar o Natal com suas respectivas famílias também, e Tiago havia resolvido finamente ficar, para infelicidade de seus pais.

- Pontas, o que raios você vai ficar fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, tentando fechar seu malão, que estava abarrotado de coisas que haviam sido jogadas de qualquer jeito.

Lupin riu, ajudando Sirius.

- Como se você não soubesse que tudo isso é por causa de uma certa---

- Lilian Evans. – disse Pedro, entre tosses deliberadamente fingidas.

Tiago não respondeu porque decididamente não queria assumir que eles estavam certos, afinal de contas. Isso traria muitas gozações as quais ele poderia evitar, apenas omitindo o motivo da sua estada. Sirius e Pedro continuaram suas insinuações nada discretas, porém Lupin preferia estudar as reações de Tiago reservadamente.

- Vão logo embora! – sorriu Tiago – Eu não vou sentir a mínima falta de vocês.

- É lógico que não. – respondeu Sirius – Porque você vai estar se agarrando com---

- Lilian Evans. – tossiu Pedro mais uma vez.

Enquanto retornava, Tiago percebeu que queria que isso fosse verdade. Ele revirou os olhos, sabendo que isso não aconteceria em breve.

O trem já havia começado a andar, deixando Hogwarts para trás a cada segundo. Pedro foi o primeiro a deixar a cabine, alegando ir procurar o carrinho de doces, posto que não havia comido nada durante a última refeição. Sirius e Remo estavam conversando sobre qualquer coisa quando a porta se abriu rapidamente. Mischa Rodstaff parecia levemente encabulada por Ter interrompido algo.

- Oh. Me desculpe, eu não sabia que---

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, parecendo confuso – Você e Evans não iam ficar para o Natal?

Mischa parecia aturdida com a pergunta de Sirius.

- Lilian ficou em Hogwarts – Sirius respirou aliviado, imaginando o que Tiago faria se ela tivesse ido para casa – mas, caso você não tenha percebido, eu vou voltar. Algum problema com isso?

Sirius levantou as mãos.

- Ei, calma! Por que toda essa ferocidade? Eu fiz alguma coisa para você?

Mischa abriu a boca, porém Sirius continuou, dessa vez mudando para um tom dissimulado, enquanto olhava Remo.

- Eu não vejo todo esse antagonismo com Aluado, Rodstaff.

Conseguindo irritá-la, Sirius levantou-se, deixando a cabine.

- Com licença. Eu preciso... ir atrás de Rabicho. Ele deve Ter... deve Ter se perdido. – disse, inventando a pior desculpa possível para ir encontrar Bellatriz.

Sirius 'sem querer' empurrou Mischa para dentro da cabine, e antes de fechar a porta com força, disse:

- Que desajeitado que eu sou.

Ele empurrou a porta, e Mischa e Lupin ouviram um suave clique do lado de fora. Por um pequeno segundo, ambos estenderam os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que Sirius havia feito. Mischa foi quem se recuperou primeiro, tentando abrir a porta de todas as maneiras, usando todos os feitiços possíveis.

- Almofadinhas, eu vou matar você. – sussurrou Remo para si.

Mischa virou-se para ele, um tanto exasperada.

- O que você disse?

- Nada de mais.

- Bem, seria uma boa idéia se você me ajudasse, não?

Remo abanou a cabeça.

- Não adianta. Só quem poderá desfazer o feitiço é o próprio Sirius e eu acho que você sabe disso.

Mischa sentou-se novamente, parecendo revoltada.

- Aquele filho da mãe! – ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e escorridos, que tinham as pontas maiores na frente. Lupin olhou-a por um instante – O que nós vamos fazer agora?

Ele desviou os olhos para a janela.

- Esperar.

Mischa gemeu. Não sabia se queria ficar trancada numa cabine com Remo. Era... perigoso demais, em apenas um sentido.

Lilian estava sentada no chão, em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que estava abrigando somente três outros alunos, escrevendo em uma agenda que possuía inúmeras fotos dela e de Janice, Cameron, Mischa e outras garotas. Ela guardava ali algumas fotos trouxas de seus pais e de Petunia, quando estas ainda eram crianças. Lilian estava folheando a agenda, que tinha recadinhos abaixo de todas as gravuras, quando encontrou uma que guardava tão secretamente que ninguém mais sabia da existência de tal fotografia (pelo menos era o que ela achava).

No período passado o irmão de Cameron, o quintanista Kenny, havia tirado várias fotos do Campeonato de Quadribol, tanto de grifinórios como de alunos das outras Casas. Ela sabia que havia sido uma atitude errada, o que tinha feito, mas Lilian não conseguira achar outra saída senão afanar a foto.

Porém, ela assustara-se imediatamente, vendo que parte da página – onde a fotografia de Tiago Potter, com seus cabelos arrepiados em várias direções, mostrava o pomo apanhado – fora arrancada. O pior de tudo, santo Deus, é que havia sido arrancada justamente a parte da folha onde ela escrevera algo.

_Amo-te mais que tudo na minha vida, Tiago Potter. E odeio-me por amar-te._

Quem havia feito uma atrocidade dessas? Lilian percebeu que estava respirando irregularmente, e quando viu que o dito cujo descia as escadas do dormitório masculino notou que seu estado não melhorava nada.

Ela tinha que escrever aquilo? O que dera nela para fazer algo tão estúpido? Se aquele papelzinho caísse nas mãos de Tiago, e então ele juntasse as peças (a caligrafia de Lilian era inconfundível) então ela podia dar adeus à sua defesa pessoal, que demorara tanto tempo para construir.

_**Capítulo 2 – Fatídico Natal**_

Lilian levantou-se apressadamente, ajeitando as vestes de imediato. Tinha quase certeza que não estava conseguindo esconder sua expressão de quase pânico. Suas mãos estavam suando consideravelmente e suas pernas pareciam que não podiam sustentá-la por muito tempo.

Para a sua momentânea alegria, Tiago apenas cruzou o Salão Comunal, deixando-o em seguida. Lilian acompanhou-o com os olhos, deixando sua agenda bem próxima de seu corpo numa atitude infantil de proteção. Ela estava ciente da sua respiração entrecortada, mas não podia evitar tanto nervosismo. Suspirou ao ver a passagem do retrato fechar-se atrás de Tiago. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a escada, quando se deu conta de algo.

Ela estava sozinha.

Sozinha.

Lilian iria correr para o seu dormitório e contar tudo à Mischa, e ela provavelmente a ajudaria com o que pudesse, mas Lilian não poderia pedir ajuda a ela. Suas outras amigas também tinham voltados às suas casas e Lilian viu que havia feito uma enorme idiotice ao ficar no castelo, enquanto todas tinham deixado a escola. Jogando-se no sofá e observando de forma atravessada a lareira, Lilian tentou acalmar-se. Nem tudo estava perdido. Ela só precisava saber quem havia arrancado aquilo de sua agenda e trucidar tal pessoa. Somente isso.

Lilian recostou sua cabeça molemente no sofá, fechando os olhos e arrependendo-se de várias coisas. De Ter ficado em Hogwarts; de Ter escrito algo sobre Tiago Potter em sua agenda; de Ter guardado uma foto dele; e principalmente de amá-lo. Uma vontade de jogar o 'diário' na lareira passou por ela, mas logo já havia passado.

Ao invés, Lilian foi ao seu dormitório para escrever a Mischa sobre o ocorrido. Talvez ela tivesse alguma pista de alguém que havia mexido nas coisas delas ultimamente.

Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez em que haviam se esbarrado. Na biblioteca, com certeza seu local preferido em toda a escola. Poderia ficar ali o tempo que precisasse e, ao contrário de outros alunos, adoraria que isso acontecesse.

Era um ponto em comum entre os dois - a leitura. Usualmente ele estava carregando algum livro interessante, estudando até altas horas – mesmo que fosse um dos alunos que tinha as melhores notas – e quase morando na biblioteca.

Mischa fechou os olhos.

_Ela havia acabado de selecionar um livro da estante. Joana D'arc. A história era simplesmente fascinante e Mischa pensou que se Joana estudasse em Hogwarts, ela talvez fosse grifinória, porque o modo como que ela---_

_- Desculpe._

_Havia sido rápido demais para que Mischa pudesse compreender o que acontecera. Porém, no instante seguinte, vários livros, inclusive o seu, estavam espalhados pelo chão. Ela abaixou-se também, tentando ajudar o garoto a reorganizar as coisas._

_- Me desculpe novamente._

_Mischa levantou o olhar e por um breve segundo ela encontrou duas íris azuis, extraordinariamente azuis._

_- A culpa foi minha. – ele continuou – Eu que vinha distraído e---_

_- Não, está tudo bem._

_A mão de Mischa foi novamente de encontro ao título de Joana D'arc, na esperança que ela não tivesse perdido a página em que estivera lendo._

_- Joana D'arc? – perguntou o garoto, arqueando as sobrancelhas e levantando-se, como ela. Não era um tom zombeteiro e sim surpreso – Ótima escolha..._

_- Mischa. Mischa Rodstaff._

_Ela estendeu a mão, sorrindo timidamente e mais tarde percebeu o quão tímido ele também era._

_- Remo Lupin, prazer._

Suas pálpebras levantaram-se devagar. Remo estava a sua frente, analisando alguma coisa na paisagem lá fora. Ela observou-o, perguntando-se o que mais havia nele que chamava tanto a sua atenção e que atraía a sua simpatia sincera. Tudo bem, não era bem simpatia que ela queria dele.

- Você acha que Black vai demorar muito?

Remo trouxe seus olhos para Mischa, que sentiu um rodopio no estômago. Como ele podia fazer isso de forma tão simples, com algo tão banal quanto um olhar desses? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Mischa suspirava ruidosa e pesadamente.

- Você sabe que eu vou matá-lo, não sabe?

Lupin se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso que animou Mischa.

- Almofadinhas não é tão mau assim.

Mischa enrugou a testa, parecendo incrédula. Sua boca havia aberto minimamente em discordância. Ela ajeitou-se no assento, de um jeito em que ficaria mais à vontade.

- Oh, não? Eu preciso lembrá-lo o que ele tem feito para ganhar essa terrível fama?

Lupin também sentou-se de um jeito mais relaxado. A tensão que se formara entre os dois, por ambos estarem trancados sem muitas opções de saída, havia dissipado-se, para o agradecimento mútuo.

- Não, eu conheço muito bem meu amigo.

- Ah, pelo menos você não é hipócrita. Acho que deu para perceber que eu não vou muito com a cara dele. Ele fez uma grande sacanagem com a minha amiga. – disse, mais para si mesma do que para Remo. Mischa repentinamente acabou lembrando-se de Tiago – Aliás, Potter é outro que também não tem vergonha na cara.

Ela poderia ter jurado que um brilho de divertimento havia passado pelos olhos melancólicos de Lupin. Mischa não sabia explicar o que era, mas geralmente o olhar de Lupin era opaco – não que ela não achasse isso fofo, lá do jeito dele – e ele parecia constantemente cansado, principalmente em certas noites de cada mês, próximo dos dias em que ele sumia da escola. Vê-lo desse modo era raro e ela perguntou-se quantas pessoas tiveram a oportunidade para apreciá-lo.

- Por quê?

Mischa não evitou revirar as orbes. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam como os dois – Sirius e Tiago – eram os mais cafajestes de toda a escola, fosse com quem fosse. Nenhum deles levava nada a sério, nem as regras da escola, nem os regulamentos populares. Remo, ao contrário...

- A começar pelo pequeno motivo que ele não larga do pé da Lilian. Ele não larga do pé do Snape. Ele não larga da pé dos sonserinos---

- Hum-hum.

Remo limpou a garganta, fitando Mischa com algum tipo de ironia que ela achava que não combinava com a personalidade dele.

- Eu já percebi que você também não larga do pé de Renée Mann, aquela monitora corvinal, sabe.

Mischa engoliu. Será que ele sabia que---? Um suspiro. Ok, ela sabia que pegava mesmo no pé de Renée mas era só porque ela não parava de dar em cima de Remo descaradamente, falando dos olhos azuis dele ou do sorriso brilhante que Lupin possuía. Então Mischa precisava fazer essa garota se tocar, não?

- Erm... Eu... Eu não pego no pé de Mann, mas eu realmente nunca gostei muito dela.

- Tiago também realmente nunca gostou de Snape.

Ela estendeu os olhos, sabendo que era uma comparação desproporcional.

- É muito diferente! Tiago não tem nenhum motivo especial para pegar no pé do coitado do Snape. Ele só faz isso porque...

- ... É totalmente caído pela Evans.

Num primeiro momento, Mischa não havia gostado de ser interrompida. Entretanto a informação que viera logo depois poderia ter alguma serventia para Lilian. Se fosse o próprio Tiago quem tivesse dito isso, ela não teria acreditado, porém não havia razão para que Lupin inventasse tal mentira.

- Sério?

- A-hã. – disse, sem piscar ou dar qualquer outro sinal de que não estivesse falando a verdade – Mas e você e Renée? Qual o seu motivo para não gostar de uma pessoa tão agradável quanto ela?

Renée dera a ele tanta intimidade assim, para que ele pudesse chamá-la pelo primeiro nome? Mischa balançou a cabeça. Ciúmes era uma coisa totalmente ridícula a qual ela recusava-se a sentir por alguém. Importava a Remo em que circunstâncias Mischa detestava Renée? Ela não iria responder, no entanto acabou falando, de uma forma que nunca se imaginara contar algo:

- Não gosto dela desde que eu ainda era uma criança. Nossas mães eram amigas, mas eu e ela sempre brigávamos. Ela sempre queria o que eu queria. Sempre queria tomar as minhas coisas. Mas agora as coisas são diferentes e ela não vai me tomar mais nada que eu queira.

Mischa respirou, sentindo-se meramente satisfeita pelo que havia dito. Tudo era verídico, porque ainda quando criança Renée tinha a mania odiosa de pegar as bonecas e brinquedos de Mischa e tomar da garota. Mischa dificilmente ou nunca cedia, embora sua mãe acabasse por deixar Renée ficar com os pertences de Mischa. Ela ficava furiosa, porém não dizia nada. Hoje em dia, no entanto, isso não seria mais igual.

- Sirius.

O Largo Grimmauld continuava sombrio, da mesma forma que estava desde a última vez que Sirius deixara-o. Bellatriz estava logo atrás dele, trazendo seu malão com dificuldade e apoiando-se em Sirius para manter o equilíbrio. O sussurro dela ressoou por todo o corredor acima e Bellatriz logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. A Sra Black chegaria a qualquer momento e então ela e Sirius teriam que começar o seu teatro para toda a família, escondendo de todos o que acontecia entre eles. Não que não fosse uma boa atriz.

Ele olhou-a por cima do ombro com indiferença e um rápido sorriso de cumplicidade passou pela expressão de outrora. Uma mão de Sirius largou o malão, passando-a para a mesma em que levava sua varinha, e viajou até o rosto de Bellatriz, tocando-a levemente. Bellatriz fechou os olhos, engolindo e pensando que era bastante injusto que ela e Sirius tivessem que fazer tudo furtivamente.

Os passos muitíssimo lentos da Sra Black, que descia as escadas, interrompeu-os e velozmente ambos separam-se e esconderam qualquer traço de ligação entre os dois. Cada um encostou-se numa parede, Sirius parecendo entediado ao girar a varinha entre os dedos, e Bellatriz ocupada com algo na fivela de seu malão.

- Olá, Bella. Sirius. – disse ela, com uma ponta de azedume ao citar o nome do filho – Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts?

Sirius não respondeu. Bellatriz o fez, no seu lugar, numa voz altiva.

- Como sempre, tia. Infestada de sangues-ruins e bastardos imundos.

A Sra Black estalou a língua num gesto de desaprovação. Ela viu a estranha troca de olhares entre os primos, mas fingiu não perceber nada.

- Tsc, tsc... Oh, Merlin, quando Dumbledore vai perceber o grande erro que está comentendo?

Bellatriz abriu a boca para discursar novamente sobre seu repúdio a nascidos-trouxas, quando a porta se abriu e Narcisa e Andrômeda entraram, parecendo esbaforidas.

- Oi, tia. – disseram ambas, quase em uníssono. Narcisa continuou – Desculpe, tia, mas tivemos que parar no meio do caminho para despistar alguns trouxas.

Andrômeda enrugou a testa e ia protestar quando percebeu o olhar de Narcisa, Bellatriz e Sirius sobre si. Somente por causa de Sirius, ao qual ela tinha um grande carinho e simpatia, continuou calada.

- Tudo bem, Narcisa. – disse a Sra Black, apontando para o andar de cima – Agora subam, todas vocês, porque ainda temos que preparar um belo jantar aos convidados de seu tio.

No segundo seguinte Andrômeda, Narcisa e Bellatriz haviam puxado seus malões andar acima e quando Sirius ia repetir a ação, seguindo-as pela escada, ouviu a voz de sua mãe trovejar:

- Sirius. Fique aqui.

Ele bufou alto, vendo Bellatriz subir a escada e olhando para trás, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Narcisa, que ia logo atrás, no entanto, apressou-a com um cutucão. Sirius deu meia volta, notando que uma sobrancelha de sua mãe estava levantada. Isso não era um bom sinal.

- Sirius Black, – anunciou com drama – hoje alguns amigos de seu pai vêm jantar aqui. Preste bastante atenção no que vai fazer, ouviu bem? Não quero escândalos no jantar de hoje. – ela fez uma pausa – Pode subir para seu quarto.

Ele acenou, mesmo não tendo ouvindo nada, e voltou ao seu caminho. A viagem havia sido cansativa e lembrar-se do grande chilique de Mischa ao destrancá-la do vagão com Remo deixava-o com dor de cabeça. Quando Sirius estava na metade do primeiro lance, a Sra Black falou mais uma vez.

- Preste bastante atenção no que vai fazer, Sirius.

Ele arregarou os olhos e quando virou-se para ver se sua mãe falara aquilo com seriedade ou não, notou que ela havia entrado na cozinha, deixando-o sozinho. Ela havia se referido a quê, exatamente – ao jantar? Ou isso era só mais uma daquelas frases retóricas que sua mãe costumava soltar? Ele continuou esperando que ela reaparecesse, explicando o que quisera dizer, quando uma coisa ocorreu-lhe: ela poderia estar falando de Bellatriz. Dele e de Bellatriz. Sirius segurou a vontade de xingar alto, porque pensando bem eles haviam dado bandeira. Sua mãe poderia tê-los visto antes de anunciar sua chegada com a descida barulhenta. Não poderia?

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Não, não.

Lilian deixou a pena de lado. Dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente antes de pô-lo num envelope creme, endereçado a Mischa. À essa hora, calculou Lilian, ela já deveria estar em sua casa trouxa, em Cartenbury. A noite já havia caído nas propriedades da escola e o frio já havia se apoderado dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela olhou pelo vidro da janela, analisando a tempestade de neve que anteriormente estivera batendo com dureza contra os vitrais do dormitório. Agora o vento estava mais calmo e a neve menos agressiva, embora ainda estivesse congelando as paredes dos corredores vazios. Logo que chegou ao corujal, Lilian dirigiu-se a uma coruja-das-torres para que ela ficasse encarregada de levar sua correspondência. Despois de despachá-la, ela ficou observando o horizonte, vendo o pontinho marrom desaparecer entre a branca neve.

Ela estava a estudar qualquer outra coisa, quando ouviu a porta abrir e fechar-se. Lilian virou-se – e em seguida desejou não tê-lo feito, porque era Tiago Potter quem estava ali. Alguma coisa quente desceu pela sua coluna, apesar da baixa temperatura da estação. A neve que estava caindo entre eles impediu-a de ver o que havia de errado com ele, posto que Tiago nem ao menos olhara para ela. Ele passou direto, procurando por sua coruja para levar sua carta ao destinatário. Lilian ficou parada, encostada à mureta, meio que esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa desagradável e então ela ficaria brava e teria um bom motivo para tentar reprimir o que existia dentro dela. Lilian viu Tiago repetir o mesmo processo que ela havia feito, e somente quando a coruja dele havia sumido no ar, ele virou-se para ela. Pela primeira vez eles encararam-se direta e silenciosamente, não havendo a conhecida tensão no ar. Lilian assustou-se ao encontrar os olhos dele e levou uma mão à boca.

- Você... Você esteve... Esteve ---

Tiago suspirou, olhando a parede.

- Sim. Meu pai morreu, sabe.

A visão de Lilian escureceu repentinamente. Ela sentiu o chão sumir aos seus pés. Era por isso que Tiago, sempre tão alegre, estava amargurado. Uma perda próxima havia sido o suficiente para deixá-lo com essa aparência cansada e adulta. E com os olhos um tanto inchados e vermelhos, viu Lilian.

- Oh. Eu... Eu... – ela procurou por palavras, porém só conseguiu formular um fraco "Sinto muito".

Tiago fitou-a. Lilian, que não gostava que ele a encarasse, deixou-o olhá-la. Ela pestanejou.

- Não sinta pena de mim.

- Eu não estou sentindo pena.

Ele olhou para os pés e arfou. Lilian viu uma solitária lágrima escorrer pela bochecha dele e ela não podia dizer o que estava sentindo, porque uma incontrolável angústia estava se espalhando pelo seu peito. Era horrível e Lilian imaginou como Tiago deveria estar se sentindo. A funganda dele trouxe-a de volta a realidade, e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, Lilian havia avançado em direção a ele, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do corpo de Tiago. Ele piscou e no segundo seguinte, relutantemente tentando provar a si mesmo que isso não era um sonho, retribuiu ao abraço, passando seus próprios braços pelo corpo delgado de Lilian. Era reconfortante e quente e incrivelmente bom. O mundo parecia que havia parado, mas Tiago não se importava. Não haveriam palavras para descrever o quão fantástico era a sensação de estar junto àquela que ele tanto amava. Lilian não podia acreditar em si. Quer dizer, o modo como o coração dela batera loucamente sob sua respiração deveria fazê-la contar tudo, sem pensar nas ações posteriores. Mas Lilian precisava ser racional e não dava-se ao luxo de correr perigos que podia claramente afastar. Enquanto pensamentos e divagações desse tipo transcorriam pela sua mente, ela aninhou-se contra o peito de Tiago, sentindo-se perturbada. Ela deveria estar tentando oprimir o que quer que estivesse sentindo, mas estava fazendo justamente o contrário.

Tiago, que estivera com seu queixo apoiado contra a cabeça de Lilian, tentou sorrateiramente procurar pela boca dela para iniciar um beijo ousado. Ela, no entanto, não podia ainda se entregar com tanta facilidade e afastou-se dele com um pouco de violência.

- Não. – ela falou, com a respiração falha – Nós não podemos fazer isso.

Sem ao menos despedir-se dele, Lilian foi em direção a porta, pronta para ir embora e deixá-lo lá, mas antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, sussurrou um "Pelo menos não ainda". Ainda com toda a ventania que provinha da Floresta Proibida, Tiago perguntou-se se a senteça de Lilian não havia sido uma ilusão dele mesmo. O canto da boca dele curvou-se em um sorriso.

A luta não estava perdida, afinal de contas.

Sirius olhou para a sua comida entediado. Os amigos de seu pai, para agradecimento de Sirius, estavam se dirigindo a outra saleta, provavelmente para beberem por horas a fio. Na mesa de jantar estavam apenas as garotas, ele e Regulus. Desde que o Sr e a Sra Black haviam deixado a mesa, um grande silêncio estivera pairando no ar. Andrômeda parecia distraída em sua comida, Narcisa olhava vez ou outra para Sirius e Bellatriz, desconfiada do que poderia estar acontecendo embaixo da mesa, e Bellatriz, no entanto, não estava abalada com o estudo meticuloso de Narcisa. A garota provavelmente sabia que Bellatriz tinha o hábito de atritar sua perna na de Sirius, e ele não deixou de sorrir para si ao notar a grande perspicácia de Narcisa.

Do outro lado da mesa, Regulus limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo os outros ocupantes levatarem os rostos na direção dele. Sirius sabia que Regulus adorava chamar a atenção para si. Revirou os olhos antes de ouvir a voz de Narcisa.

- Ah, eu esqueci de perguntar. – falou ela, depois de pôr o cálice de volta ao seu lugar – Como vão as... coisas?

Mesmo sendo uma frase particularmente incompleta, ela fazia bastante sentido para quem estava ali. Todos da família sabiam que depois que Regulus havia deixado Hogwarts, ele havia se juntado aos poucos Comensais da Morte que serviam a Voldemort. Ele ainda não estava em seu auge, mas a comunidade já havia percebido que ele era um grande perigo para a segurança bruxa.

- Muito bem, se é que você me entende. – ele fitou Narcisa, que balançou a cabeça, Andrômeda, que parecia sonolenta, Sirius, que rolou os olhos, e Bellatriz, que sustentou o olhar e depois desviou-o. Regulus sorriu felinamente – Muitos estão se juntando a nós. E muitos deles estão bem escondidos, se você quer saber.

Bellatriz pigarreou e Narcisa deu um sorriso enviesado. Sirius fitou-as, mas nenhuma das duas correspondeu. Andrômeda, no entanto, olhou-o antes de afastar sua cadeira anunciando que havia acabado seu jantar. Assim que ela havia deixado a cozinha, Narcisa tomou uma postura aparentemente mais madura.

- O que mamãe diria se nós fizéssemos o mesmo, Bellatriz?

Os três olharam para Bellatriz, que parecia incomodada com o questionamento. Ela tentou ignorar a expressão curiosa de Sirius, tentando focalizar sua visão somente no rosto de Narcisa. Interiormente, praguejou contra a própria irmã por fazer uma pergunta tão indiscreta e infeliz.

- Eu ouso dizer que ela ficaria bastante... exultante.

Mais uma vez ele revirou os olhos enquanto Bellatriz baixava os seus. Narcisa arriscou um outro sorriso e Regulus acompanhou-a.

- Ela certamente ficaria muito alegre.

Sirius soltou um alto bufo. Aquela conversa estava beirando o grande perigo. No fundo, ele sabia que todas as influências da família poderiam levar Bellatriz para o lado das trevas, ao qual declaradamente ele nunca faria parte. E esse era somente um dos muitos problemas que viriam a tornar-se empecilho para ambos. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para esquecer-se disso?

- Com licença.

Rapidamente Sirius levantou-se, deixando a cozinha prontamente. Pensou que Bellatriz o seguiria, mas ouviu o aviso de Narcisa que soava como um lacônico "Fique." e ele sabia que Bellatriz obedeceria. Sirius subiu as escadas com velocidade, indo diretamente para seu quarto. Ele sentou-se na ponta da cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Estava claro que todo o resto dos Black iria apoiar o Lord das Trevas e talvez Bellatriz tivesse que fazer o mesmo. Então uma coisa passou pela cabeça de Sirius. Mas e se não fosse assim? E se ela, na verdade, não quisesse se bandear para o grupo de seguidores de Voldemort? Com uma fagulha de esperança, ele olhou para o relógio e resolveu fazer uma visitinha noturna a Bellatriz. Ele a esperaria no quarto dela.

- Fique.

Ela ficou. Com o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava, Bellatriz sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, observando Narcisa voltar a conversar com Regulus. Eles voltaram a dialogar sobre toda essa coisa de Voldemort e quando ele poderia livrar o mundo de trouxas e sangues-ruins. Não que ela nunca tivesse escutado essas conversas, principalmente nas masmorras sonserinas e nas reuniões dos Comensais na escola. Um nó formou-se na garganta de Bellatriz por imaginar que Sirius ficaria muito decepcionado ao saber que não somente ela, como seu amigo, Pedro, faziam parte de um grupo de... capangas, seguidores, discípulos – mais conhecidos como Comensais de Voldemort.

Bellatriz enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Por que tudo precisava ser tão difícil para eles? Não bastasse ter sua mãe enchendo sua paciência para que ela logo arranjasse alguém de uma boa família para um casamento puro-sangue, agora a sombra da realidade estaria atormentando-a. E ela sabia que em algum momento Sirius iria descobrir, porque uma coisa dessas não se dava para esconder por muito tempo.

- ... e eu soube que você tem se saído muito bem, Bella.

Ela piscou para Regulus. Não ouvira nada do que ele falara, e Regulus parecia saber disso.

- Absolutamente. – articulou, tentando ignorar o olhar de reprovação de Narcisa por ela não estar prestando atenção. Então continuou, num tom desdenhoso – A Sonserina nunca verá uma Comensal melhor do que eu.

Para completar seu teatro, ela levantou-se, quase fazendo a cadeira cair no processo.

- Eupreciso ir. Boa noite, Regulus. Narcisa.

Narcisa levantou-se também, aproveitando-se para despedir-se de Regulus e subir as escadas com Bellatriz.

- Você não consegue nem ao menos disfarçar, não é?

Elas estavam no meio do segundo lance, Bellatriz à frente e Narcisa mais atrás. A voz venenosa da irmã fê-la parar e olhar para trás, enquanto Narcisa a alcançava.

- Sobre Sirius, quero dizer. – continuou – Ele poderia ter sabido de tudo, se quisesse. Mas ele não quer enxergar nada disso.

Um assomo de raiva atravessou-a, porque fora Narcisa quem metera Bellatriz naquela conversa delicada. Sem pensar, ela empurrou Narcisa contra a parede, pressionando os ombros da loira com força.

- Bella, me solt ---

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu é que pergunto! Quer me soltar?

Os olhos de Bellatriz irradiaram fogo. Ela respirou profundamente, segurando-se para não bater na própria irmã, uma vez que era Narcisa quem sabia do relacionamento entre ela e Sirius. Uma briga poderia estragar tudo que Bellatriz esteve conservando com tanto ardor.

- Por quê, Narcisa? Qual o propósito disso tudo? Você quer me arruinar, é isso? Você quer que Sirius descubra? É essa a sua intenção?

- Não, é claro que não.

Bellatriz sentiu que seus olhos estavam úmidos. Deus, ela ia chorar na frente de alguém! O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Narcisa! – ela soltou a irmã, andando para trás e bruscamente levando as mãos para cobrir a face molhada pelas lágrimas – Não estrague tudo. Não me faça perdê-lo. – Bellatriz escorregou pela parede, sentando no chão. Narcisa abaixou-se junto a ela – Já me basta a mamãe, querendo que eu faça um casamento puro-sangue e com todas essas coisas tradicionais...

- Por que você não fala com ela? Se você casar-se com Sirius... Bem, será um casamento puro sangue, afinal.

Ela levantou os olhos para Narcisa. Sua voz chorosa ecoou pela escada vazia e deserta.

- Ela não quer, ela não entende. Mamãe esteve falando bastante em... em... Em Rodolphus. Ela espera que eu o namore.

- Lestrange? – questionou Narcisa, com a testa enrugada – Oh, Merlin, ele também é---

- Sim. – respondeu Bellatriz – Comensal, eu sei.

- Mamãe não quer só um casamento puro sangue, como quer que nos casemos com seguidores de Voldemort. Ela esteve me falando bastante de Avery. Ah, por favor, até parece que eu iria casar com ele!

Bellatriz secou seu rosto. Um pouco do seu humor estava voltando.

- É, eu percebi que você esteve bastante... interessada em Malfoy.

Narcisa desviou os olhos, levantando-se. Ela ofereceu uma mão a Bellatriz.

- Não seja intrometida, Bella, muito menos impertinente. Vamos, vamos para os nossos quartos.

Sorrindo interiormente pela fuga de Narcisa, Bellatriz aceitou a mão e ergueu-se. Ambas subiram as escadas fazendo pouco barulho e em seguida foram para seus respectivos dormitórios. Bellatriz, bastante fatigada, abriu a porta devagar, notando imediatamente que não estava sozinha no quarto. Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, olhando o outro lado da parede. Sua garganta se fechou quando ela direcionou os olhos para a mesma direção – sobre a escrivaninha, o diário dela estava aberto. Bellatriz sabia, embora não pudesse espiar que página ele havia lido, que Sirius havia tomado conhecimento de alguma coisa muito importante. E ela tinha uma mera desconfiança do que era...

Ela fitou Sirius, que também encarou-a, e ela viu mais que seriedade nos olhos dele. Havia rancor e raiva. Bellatriz nunca havia visto-o assim e aquilo deixou-a assustada. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Sirius levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha. Com ferocidade, ele virou a mesa, fazendo um enorme estrondo que provavelmente chamaria a atenção de todos no Largo, e Bellatriz piscou em amedrontamento.

- Sirius ---

Ele virou-se para ela, indignado, e interrompeu-a.

- Por que você mentiu para mim, Bellatriz Black?

Ela sentiu seus pulmões esvaziarem-se, ao mesmo tempo que seu cérebro parava. A boca de Bellatriz abriu-se, mas ela não emitiu nenhum som. Ele deveria estar realmente muito irado para chamá-la de 'Bellatriz Black'. Sirius dificilmente chamava-a assim, e quando o fazia era por razões de extrema cólera. Então, ignorando as náuseas que vinham à tona, Bellatriz falou, numa voz trêmula:

- Sirius... – ela olhou para o diário que havia caído no chão – Eu... Deixe-me explicar...

As narinas de Sirius inflaram-se com a respiração forçada dele. Os cabelos negros de Sirius estavam bastante bagunçados, de uma forma que ela achava muito atraente.

- Bellatriz. – anunciou Sirius, com raiva. Ele bufou impacientemente – Eu achei que você fosse diferente de toda essa família insignificante!

- Mas eu não sou. – disse ela, atravessando a distância entre eles. Bellatriz também receava que todos chegassem a qualquer instante, posto que Sirius havia feito mais estardalhaço do que o recomendável. Porém, antes que ela pudesse alcançar Sirius, ele afastou-se dela deliberadamente. – Sirius, entenda que ---

- Não. Eu não quero mais mentiras. Eu não quero me ferir ainda mais.

Com a última frase, Bellatriz foi desmontada. Ela já estava ferindo-o, então. Ela baixou os olhos porque novamente estava chorando. Como podia ser tão fria durante anos e, num mesmo dia, chorar na frente de duas pessoas como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Além disso, uma outra pergunta formara-se na sua mente, antes que Sirius tivesse começado a falar: por que ela ainda tinha essa mania idiota de escrever as coisas num diário? Embora soubesse que ele tinha uma proteção especial, ela nunca achara que alguém conseguiria abri-lo. Bellatriz sentou-se em sua cama, enxugando os olhos.

- Como você conseguiu...

- Abrir o diário? – conpletou ele com uma nota de acidez – Eu já havia visto você fazê-lo.

Ela encarou-o.

- Então você já não confiava em mim!

- Você nunca iria me contar nada! – bradou Sirius, insensatamente – Eu sempre quis a verdade, mas você tinha que esconder tudo! Achou o quê? Que iria me enganar para sempre? Que eu nunca iria saber que você era uma estúpida sonserina Comensal da Morte? Eu não sou burro, Bellatriz!

Mais lágrimas correram pelo rosto duro de Bellatriz. Desta vez ela não se deu ao trabalho de secá-las.

- Nunca! – esbravejou ela, perdendo a consicência de manter a voz baixa – Eu não quis enganar você, okay? Mas você não iria entender, Sirius, eu sei que não.

- É claro que eu não iria entender! Eu não quero entender! E não tente me fazer parecer o culpado por isso tudo, porque quem está errada aqui é você.

As mãos de Bellatriz cobriram a boca dela, enquanto ela chorava mais. Aquelas palavras foram ditas com tanta frieza que Bellatriz poderia jurar que elas haviam cortado-a e que ela estava sangrando por isso.

- E Pedro! Eu nem ao menos perceberia que ele estava entre os Comensais! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado traidor!! Vocês devem ter se divertido bastante às custas do otário que eu sou, não é?

- Pare, Sirius.

- Esse tempo todo eu pensei que você realmente me amava, que decididamente você não queria esse futuro ridículo para si! – ele fez outro barulho de desaprovação – Mas eu estava errado, não estava?

- Pare, Sirius.

Ele parecia triste de um jeito que deixou Bellatriz paralisada, porque Sirius nunca parecera tão...

- Eu apenas disperdicei meu tempo com você! Porque eu achei que você tivesse um pouco de consideração por mim. Eu estou muito...

Magoado. Ele não completou a frase, mas essa era a palavra-chave.

- Pare, Sirius! – berrou Bellatriz, aos choros – Não me faça sentir pior! Eu já ouvi o bastante de você... Eu só digo que não foi isso o que eu escolhi para mim. Mas já está feito e eu não posso voltar atrás.

- Eu não valho esse sacrifício, não é?

- Não fale isso, meu amor. – disse ela, chegando mais perto. Desta vez ele não afastou-se e ela aproveitou-se para abraçá-lo – Não torne isso mais horrível. Eu só... Sinto muito por isso.

No cabelo dela, ele perguntou, não vendo que os dedos de Bellatriz se fechavam em um pedaço de madeira:

- Sente muito pelo quê?

- Por ter que fazer isso.

Com muito esforço, ela deu uma pancada na cabeça de Sirius, que caiu no chão. Bellatriz soltou um pequeno gritinho de susto ao notar o que havia feito. Porém, ela precisava ser rápida para seguir a idéia louca que havia emergido em sua mente.

Bellatriz correu até o terceiro andar, onde ela sabia que ficava o quarto de Regulus. Bateu na porta e quando não houve resposta imediata, ela abriu a porta, vendo que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa em seu armário.

- O que foi, Bellatriz?

Bellatriz ofegou, sentando-se em uma cadeira enquanto falava:

- Você precisa me ajudar. Eu não posso fazer nada fora de Hogwarts, você sabe, mas... Você pode fazer um feitiço de memória em Sirius.

Regulus esbugalhou os olhos, olhando-a com confusão.

- Por que eu faria isso?

Bellatriz, ainda desesperada que Sirius reacordasse, explicou com o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava:

- Ele descobriu que eu sou Comensal. Descobriu sobre o amigo dele também, Pedro Pettigrew.

Regulus levantou-se, oferecendo-se para levantar Bellatriz. Ela aceitou, uma vez que não tinha mais forças para fazê-lo sozinha. Eles desceram as escadas com agilidade, chegando ao quarto sem muita demora. Durante a descida, Bellatriz perguntou com cautela se ele não havia ouvido nada ao passar por ali. Regulus respondeu que não e Bellatriz suspeitou que Sirius tivesse feito algum feitiço para tanto. Regulus não demorou-se no processo. Ele viu Bellatriz virar-se para a parede, com o intuito de não enxergar o que seria feito. Regulus pensou ter ouvido-a chorar, entretanto, como isso era mais do que raro, ele desacreditou.

- Leve-o para o quarto dele, por favor. – pediu ela – Ele nunca deve lembrar que esteve aqui.

Ele meneou, levando o irmão desacordado. Assim que a porta fechou-se, os olhos vermelhos de Bellatriz foram até o diário. Bravíssima, ela rasgou todas as páginas do seu diário, praguejando contra si mesma em altos brados. Era tudo culpa dela. E mesmo fazendo Sirius esquecer-se dessa discussão, a expressão dele nunca desapareceria da sua cabeça.


End file.
